Little Human Surviving In The Demon Realm
by Dominique Bradd
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS


Hi my name is Morgan when my family moved to London Ontario we moved into a giant mansion my, parents I be a good idea to get me a dog it was a corgi puppy name Riolu , you like to play and lick I had a couple friends but the ditch me a couple times it was not my fault. I was walking home from school I found a path it was kind of dark but I thought I was the quickest way to get home so I won't from the school I've been walking to the path and I found myself a small tunnel the Curious girl I am what is this so I went to the whole and cuz I went through it I found these weird hoarded monsters one came up to me and said are you a monster and I said no I am a human who are you I am a demon so do demons have names yes my name is Mystery that's what my parents called me before they went to war so where do you guys really live to just wander around this endless pit hole so you want to show me where you live before I have to go back to my mansion oh I heard of that place my friends and me went there to party I can maybe show you our favorite Party Place in your house it's kind of messy but so what are you going to show me your place yeah it's just a little messy it's okay so did you get any better than that little one no this is my normal size my name is no my nickname is Morgan I didn't really have a name so I just stuck with it cuz of my powered like can't really control it so I was just wondering seeing friendsso I was thinking you can be my friend mystery it's just me and my couple of demon friends blend you in as a demon with all the other people maybe they'll like you do you like playing sports not really it's not really my best thing to do do you like doing aren't we do a lot of Arc here but Wii U more music than art so is it like hard music or is it easy to learn it's easy and hard so I heard you never talk about your parents or what is are your parents names well my dad's name is Nathan Smith and my mom's name is cristina wow your family sounds cool so demon do you have parents well demons didn't really have parents we just had black holes watching us when we went to war we started the war we are only 12 years old or younger some bus even start when were one years old so is it hard to do it being in the war no it's not hard being in the war but it's kind of easy you started with a water gun cuz you just have water fights did you ever have a war in the real world no but I most likely stayed in cages cuz of my powers I Break Down The Walls at my old school I needed to go to a couple other schools cuz I can't Burn It to the Ground so I try to find some friends who understand me whatever time and got a friend they put a collar on me inside of me to

offense well I didn't meet a new person but he's behind a gate Oh you you mean elias Ainsworth he's a nice dude so how do you get him out of the cage you need to find his spear so that bird spear thing I have it xin my backpack I found it outside this place give it to him maybe he'll do something are you anxious worth yes I am what do you need I got your spear or scepter I found it outside the portal do you want it back yes okay coming down coming down slowly it's almost there did you get it yeah I got it thank you thank you for my spear back I'm happy you gave it back to me now I can take you to my house only get to my house I will take your handcuffs off of you thanks Ainsworth so where's your little girl Oh you mean she say she's in the bathtub right now did you force her in the bathtub this time haha how did you find out about that it was on the computer so anxious worth how is it when she say she say is fine just talking to the fairies did you put her collar on yet no not yet so did you find your boyfriend yet no he's kind of nice I can maybe tell you his name it's name is Angus Elias Ainsworth right yeah I thought you forgot no forget but I did hear about this monster do you ever hear of his name before what's his name his name isNatemare that's his name so he's a monster well I don't really know he's just been my father for a long time I'll have to keep an eye out for him I saw him sneak out one night he went out with a person in a bag I don't know what he grabbed m are you sure I'm going to be okay here yes you'll be fine just stay quiet and don't move who's that birth do over there that is plucked it's okay if I hide in his pocket yes can you come here please yes what are you guys need pluck I need you to hide this little girl until I tell you it's okay to let her out so are you okay pluck how long you been living here not that long well how long do I have to stay in your pocket and where's Google MacGuffin he's not here right now hit me

back later where is she she's not here you don't need her get out of my work we need to check the birds pluck run pluck runs with holding his pocket catch that bird Elias raps that died by The Calder and drag them out of the gates you come around this part again you'll be not ever coming back ever pluck stops running stay quiet for a second skip pluck how's your lizard baby's oh my baby's are fine they're home with snake snake what if you take me back with you to see them okay but you have to stay hiding okay hey pluck snake girl she's out right now we can sneak up what if we go to the first but I need to get some food in you what you think I'm skinny no I just thought you needed food cuz your stomach was growling hey pluck is there anything I can get here no nothing much just some bugs in a bowl if you get that I will share it with you okay says pluck yo pretty cook yes pluc one giant bowl of bugs please are you sure you can eat the whole thing pluck positivepluck moves the Bowl close to me I pull out a bug and start eating it slowly I take one will legs off the bug and bite into it he takes out for bugs and just drop them in his beak pluck be careful not to choke on them bugs probably take small bites me and pluck finish eating bugs and he brings me up to see his lizard babies snake leaves the room in the his friends come up and ask him to go on a mission he doesn't want to leave me alone so he takes me with him


End file.
